Alan Hunley
|affiliation = Impossible Mission Force Central Intelligence Agency (formerly)|profession = Secretary of the IMF CIA director (formerly)|actor = Alec Baldwin|firstseen = Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation|lastseen = Mission: Impossible VI}}Alan Hunley is the director of the Central Intelligence Agency and current secretary of the Impossible Mission Force. He had an adversarial relationship with William Brandt and convinced the government to shut down the IMF. Following the defeat of the Syndicate, Hunley having changed his view on the IMF asks the Senate Committee to reinstate the IMF. He is then appointed the Secretary of the IMF. He appears in Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation and his sequel Mission: Impossible VI. Biography Rogue Nation Alan Hunley convinced Senate Committee to shut down IMF because of its dangerous acts and fold its assets into the CIA. Following the hearing, Hunley questioned William Brandt on the whereabouts of Ethan Hunt. Brandt claimed ignorance and stated that Hunt was chasing a lead on the Syndicate. However, Hunley stated that the CIA hadn't found proof of the Syndicate's existence, believing it to be a fantasy created by Ethan to justify the IMF's existence. Deeming Ethan to be dangerous, Hunley organized a manhunt for Ethan, only for the man to elude the CIA for six months. Later he interrogates Benji Dunn about Ethan's whereabouts but doesn't get any info. Subsequently, Dunn goes to Vienna, where the Austrian chancellor is killed by a car bomb. Hunley believed Hunt and Dunn to be responsible and authorized the CIA to shoot them on sight. After some time, Hunley is called by Brandt, claiming that he wants to alert him of a plot against the British Prime Minister. Believing Ethan was targeting him, Hunley went to meet directly with the Prime Minister and MI6 Director Atlee. When he tells the Prime Minister of Hunt's pursuit of the Syndicate and his mission to unlock a digital red box that only he has access to, the Prime Minister expresses familiarity. He reveals that the Syndicate was a classified proposed project to recruit foreign operatives to perform missions without oversight and realizes that Atlee created the Syndicate without his approval. Atlee is then revealed to be Hunt in disguise, who shoots the Prime Minister with a dart filled with truth serum and got him divulge the pass phrases to the red box, needing to trade the offshore accounts for the Syndicate to free Dunn. Hunley condemned Ethan for setting US-UK relations back to the American Revolution. Just then, the real Atlee was in, in which Ethan hits him with truth serum as well and gets his admit to creating the Syndicate, only for Solomon Lane to hijack the project, forcing him to cover it up, as well as disavow Ilsa Faust. Ethan then instructed Hunley to give the antidote to the Prime Minister and tell him that Atlee attacked him when the Prime Minister found out about the Syndicate and Hunley saved him. After a moment, Hunley nods in agreement and allows Ethan to go after Lane. After the capture of Lane, Hunley petitions the Senate committee with the help of Brandt to restore the IMF. Hunley claims that his earlier actions were part of a plot to expose and shut down the Syndicate, an operation that required Ethan's cover to be absolute and thus only a handful of agents knew about. When the committee asks Brandt about the operation, he tells them that he can't tell them anything without the Secretary's approval. Hunley gives Brandt a surprised look and after the IMF is restored, Brandt congratulates him on his new position as Secretary of the IMF. Behind the Scenes Appearances * Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation *''Mission: Impossible VI'' Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation characters Category:Characters